


Mirror Of Consequence

by TWDGPS007



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Original Character(s), Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, The Greene Farm, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDGPS007/pseuds/TWDGPS007
Summary: "Christ promised a resurrection of the dead. I thought he had something else in mind. "As the dead rose and the living fell the worst came out in people. From stealing to killing. Some people were made for this world. Others adapted to it. Others tried to hide from it.But eventually everything comes to an end. And the demons come out. -This story will span from the beginning of season one and continue through as long as the show is occurring -





	1. Chapter 1

Up until a week ago my fiancé was alive.   
Up until an hour ago I had never killed anyone.   
Funny how things work out. 

 

"Honey dinner is ready! " Brooke Knowles called out from the kitchen. Taking the pan of lasagna carefully out of the steaming oven. Beaming proudly at her new-found cooking skills. Knowing when she and Jason Tucker got married in a month she'd be cooking far more often.   
Carrying the pan to the small dining table as well as the wine glasses, filling them up as she heard him coming down the stairs. Turning her head and flashing a small smile before getting the rest of the dinner ready. 

"Smells fantastic.. " Jason grinned licking his lips as he sat down at the table. Taking a sip from the glass. 

"Good. Let's hope is tastes as good as it smells.. " She smiled lightly in return, sitting down herself after bringing the garlic bread over. 

"Well? " Her lips curled into a wide grin as she picked up her wine glass. "...Did you get the promotion? " She was practically bouncing in her chair now. 

"What promotion? Oh the one where I get to go to work with other teachers in Africa for the entire summer to help kids learn more. Which also comes with a ten grand bonus! "  
He chuckled nodding as he knew this would help them get their life together started. 

Jason being a college professor was tedious at times but worth while for them. He making far more than Brooke, she being a meager elementary school teacher. 

"Oh my God! " She cheered, her eyes widening as she looked at him with complete adoration. Nudging his foot beneath the table. 

"Yeah yeah. I signed the papers and get the bonus in two weeks. And it's going to pay for that awesome honeymoon. " He grinned leaning over and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Thankful to see her so proud and happy of him. 

"Oh my gosh.. Jase. You still haven't told me where we're going. " She smirked lightly as she began eating.

"Because it's s surprise! " He chortled as he began eating as well.   
She just laughing at him as she continued to eat. Dinner going well as they went to the living room to watch some television before bed. 

"That was some good cooking babe.. " He muttered pressing a kiss to her forehead as they cuddled on the sopha. Eyes focused on the television as the movie channel suddenly changed to the emergency broadcast network. The black screen and ominous beeping sound making the hairs stand on end. 

"Wonder what's going on.. " He mutters grabbing the remote control and turning it to the local news station. The feed being live as it showed an anchor in front of the hospital. 

"We are coming to you live from county general. Where there have been reports of people biting other people. We have speculation that there is a rabies outbreak. But no word has been confirmed from the doctors or police yet. Please stay indoors and.. "  
The woman was immediately cut off as gunshots echoed from somewhere off screen. Screams and cries echoed as the camera began zooming in and out rapidly. Distorted voices heard as the scene unfortunately showed the horrors of what was occurring. 

People were attacking other people. Growling menacingly and attempting to bite them. Some succeeding as panic ensued and the feed soon cut to black. It returning to those at the station. 

"This just in we have reports that everyone is advised to remain indoors. Lock your doors and windows. Do not approach anyone outside. If someone becomes bitten seek medical attention immediately. " 

Jason and Brooke shared a brief look of confusion before sheer panic crossed their features. They jumping off the couch as he went around checking the windows and doors. She going to the phone and attempting to call someone. Chewing nervously on her fingernails now. 

"Okay.. Okay all the doors are locked.." He announced walking back to her just as the powet flickered twice before going out completely.   
With a pained sigh she set the phone down shaking her head. 

"The lines are down. Jesus jase what the hell is going on? " She muttered putting her arms around him seeking some comfort now. Feeling slightly at ease as he embraced her tightly. 

"I don't know babe. I don't know. But we're fine. We're okay. " He tried reassuring her although he was just as scared and nervous as she was. Running his hands over her back to try and calm her down.   
"Let's just go to bed. It's late and I'm sure things will be better in the morning. " He forced a small smile at her, taking her hand as they went upstairs to bed. 

But morning did not bring any solace.   
As they awoke from the slumber, looking outside they found most of their neighbors had left. Smoke was seen on the horizon of the Atlanta skyline. The city was on fire.   
Despite the warning the night before they both agreed the best chance was to leave. Gathering up their clothes and canned food as well as water they loaded his jeep up. Not knowing where to go, but any place other than the city would be better.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay now just take a deep breath before you let it loose.. " Jason muttered softly standing behind Brooke.   
It had been a week since Atlanta had fallen. The dead had risen and forced everyone from their homes. Finding supplies along the way as they made their way to a campground just outside the city. Unfortunately not everyone made it out of the city alive. They encountered countless walkers, as they called them. 

"Okay.. Okay.. " She let out a soft breath before letting the arrow fly at the target bottles he'd set up for them.   
Watching as the arrow whizzed through the air striking the empty sprite bottle and knocking it over. 

"Good job babe. " He smiled pressing a kiss to her cheek now. 

"Yeah after like seven tries. " She huffed shaking her head. Knowing this was going to be difficult. As teachers they never had combat or survival experience. He'd taken on some quicker but not her. 

"Babe it's fine. We're fine. " He grasped her chin gently making her look at him. Before pressing a tender kiss to her lips. 

"I'm gonna go check those traps. Stay here. " He uttered firmly. Drawing the pistol he'd found from his waistband and walking off. Although she hated when they split up she knew it was for the better. She was just worried though something would happen. 

Bang. Bang. Bang. 

"Jason?! " She shouted now hearing the three gunshots from their campsite. Taking off in a run to the direction he'd went. Panting as her mind raced with worry for him.   
Ducking through trees and around branches before coming to a halt.   
Her heart stopping and sinking to her stomach. 

Jason lay on the ground bleeding profusely from his stomach. His shirt and the ground around him bright red. Above him stood a rugged looking man, holding a rifle. His face of pure confusion and shock.

"What.. What the hell? There.. There ain't supposed to be people here! " The stranger bellowed out looking around before his eyes fell on her.   
As he looked at her she felt entirely vulnerable now. The two sharing an odd look. 

"Lookie here miss.. I.. I didn't mean to.. Thought he was just a deer.. " The man muttered softly shaking his head back and forth. As he spoke she was slowly getting an arrow ready. Seeing as he was more focused on Jason lying on the ground rather than her.   
Her eyes burning with tears as she readied the arrow and aimed at the man's chest. 

"I'm sorry.. " She uttered out in a choked sob as the arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in the man's chest. He grunted and stumbled backwards before falling. Dropping his rifle in the process.   
As soon as he'd fallen she ran over to Jason. Crouching beside him as she cupped his pale face in her hands. 

"Jason.. Baby.. Baby.. Look at me.. " She stammered as tears streamed down her face now. Looking over his face then down to the wound.   
"It's.. It's going to be okay.. Okay.. Just.. Just hang in there.. " she frantically tried thinking of something, anything she could do. 

"B-Brooke.. " He uttered, his hand blindly reaching out amongst the leaves for something. His fingers curling around the cool handle of the pistol as he held it up for her. 

"No.. No! " She shouted shaking her head. Not caring that all this noise would be attracting some of the undead. 

"babe...please.. " He pleaded coughing as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Pressing the gun to her hand knowing if it were reversed she'd be doing the same thing. 

"..Jase.. " She swallowed hard taking the pistol in her hand and pressing the barrel to his temple. Leaning down as she brushed her lips over his in a final kiss.   
"I'm sorry.. " She muttered before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger. 

After burying Jason beside the lake they were near, signaling it with a handmade cross of sticks and string. She sat beside it , staring at the water before pulling the small notebook out of her coat. Looking over the things he'd written down before jotting her own words down. 

I killed a man today. Because he killed my fiancee. Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Tap. Tap. Tap.   
The rain continued to fall onto the windshield of the jeep. Curled up in the back seat attempting to rest but the rain kept her awake. It had only been a few days since Jason had died. And she still couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault.   
She should have gone with him. Maybe he'd still be alive. And she wouldn't be alone now. 

Alone. The word didn't mean much before the world had crashed around her but now it seemed so incredibly scary. Being alone made yourself vulnerable. Being alone meant there wasn't anyone but you, your thoughts, and regrets. Especially regrets. No one to comfort the fears or hold you while you cried. 

It seemed like she couldn't cry anymore now as she laid down in the seat trying to get some sleep now. Knowing she couldn't just roll over and give up now. Maybe she could find other people. As long as they weren't like the man from the woods, she would be fine. She would survive. 

As morning came far too quickly she mentally prepared herself for the day. Well as much as he could. What did you prepare for now?  Having to shoot your loved one in the head? Or maybe having to fight another human being over a can of beans. No matter how much she gave herself a pep talk she still jumped at the sight of walkers lingering on the side of the road as she sped by them. Why had this happenend? What idiot caused all of this? The questions swirled through her mind for days until she realized she couldn't do anything except survive as long as she could. 

Some nights as she sat curled up in the back seat of the jeep she contemplated putting a bullet through her skull. Just end it all. All the pain and sorrow would be gone. But everytime she held the pistol in her hands she remembered Jason. Knowing he wouldn't want her to give up so easily. 

Time seemed to blur away into a meaningless thing. Days turned to night and that was it. As best as she could tell it had been two weeks since Jason had died. The roads littered with abandoned vehicles as she just kept moving. The eerie thing was she had not seen another living person.   
Until she stopped in the middle of the highway. Knowing she couldn't go further on her near empty gas tank and the road was blocked by nearly fifty cars. The poor souls who never made it out. 

Cutting the engine, leaving the keys in the ignition in case she needed to make a quick escape, she exitted the jeep and began scouring the few cars closest to her for anything useful. Feeling optimistic as she found some clothes and a few books. But no food or water. Which was the lifelines now. As she wandered through the graveyard of cars she stopped seeing numerous supplies sitting atop the hood of a faded yellow mustang. On the windshield white lettering spelled out "Sophia stay here. We will come everyday. "   
Her heart instantly sinking to think that someone had been lost from their group. Walking over she looked at the food and water sitting there. Licking her lips at the jar of peanut butter and the orange Gatorade. Her stomach growling in response telling her to take it. That whoever Sophia was would be fine without it. Without another second of hesitation she took the peanut butter jar and opened it. Scooping some out onto her finger then licking it off. A small groan emitted from her lips at the flavor. 

"Oh my gosh this is good. " She muttered softly to herself turning to begin walking back to her jeep. Feeling too vulnerable being out in the open. Hearing some rustling of leaves behind her as she assumed it was a walker. Turning around quickly. But froze as she saw three people staring back at her.   
A middle aged woman with a silver pixie cut, a younger looking blonde and a rugged looking man aiming a crossbow directly at her head. Swallowing hard mostly in fear but also to make sure she didn't choke on the glob of peanut butter in her dry mouth. 

"Okay.. Okay.. I was just.. Leaving. " She uttered softly looking between the three people. Wondering where they had came from, considering they didn't have much on their persons. 

"No you ain't. Who the hell are you and why the hell did you take /that/?" The man questioned. His thick southern accent prominent as he nodded towards the peanut butter in her hand. 

"Because I'm hungry. And it was just sitting there. " Her voice was soft and slightly unerved. Confused why he was being so defensive over this.

"We left that there for my daughter. She's missing. All alone somewhere out here. " The older woman spoke up stepping forward seeming slightly jittery. Great. She'd stolen peanut butter from them who had lost a child. With a heavy sigh she relaxed some. 

"I'm Brooke. And I was trying to head north but the roads blocked. I was just looking around and found this. I'm sorry.. " She uttered sympathetically looking at the woman. 

"I'm Carol. That's Andrea and Daryl. We..We have a group. " She flashed a small, sincere smile. Hoping to clear the air from Daryl's harsh tone. 

"A group? Really?" Her eyes lit up some. A small smile forming on her lips as she thought of actually being around people again. 

"Yeah. We're staying at a farmhouse a few miles away. You can come with us. But you have to talk to the others about staying." Andrea offered with a seemingly neutral expression 

"Thank you.. Thank you.. " She sighed in relief her smile stretching widely now. "..I have a jeep.. I don't want to leave it. The four wheel drive is pretty handy now. One of you.. Show me the way? You can drive.. " She offered looking between the three strangers. Waiting for some sort of reaction. 

"I'll take her. You two head back. We'll see you there. " Andrea nodded to the others as she walked towards her. She smiled lightly nodding several times as she began walking towards her jeep but stopped. Turning around she went and placed the peanut butter back on the hood with the other supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the farmhouse wasn't too long thankfully because Andrea didn't seem like the talkative person. Not a word was shared between the two women a dust swirled behind them.   
As soon as the farmhouse came into view it felt like she'd stepped right into a home and garden magazine. It was picturesque with the windmill and expensive fields. 

"Wow. It seems so...peaceful. Everywhere else is.. " She uttered slighty shocked this place was untouched 

"Dead.. " Andrea muttered in response for her. 

"Yeah dead. " She nodded in agreement. Looking at the lingering cows in the nearby fields. The windmill slowly spinning in the breeze. As Andrea stopped the jeep near some others parked around an older rv she sighed biting on her lip. Anxious now seeing several people emerging from the house, rv and tents set up. It seemed like they had all come from different walks of life. Taking a deep breath before she followed Andrea out and walking to the others. Tensing up as a man began walking towards her with his hand on the revolver holstered at his hip. 

"We found her on the highway. " Andrea spoke before walking off to the rv. 

"I was trying to get out of the city. Guess you ran into the road block too." She muttered softly glancing around and smiling faintly at the young boy near the man. He nodding slowly glancing over her deeming her trustworthy.

"You're welcome to stay with us. But you have to contribute. I'm Rick. That's my son Carl, my wife Lori. There's T Dog. Glenn. Shane. " He pointed to the various people littered around the campsite. She nodding and flashing smiles to everyone. Still in shock that she'd actually found some people. 

She was entirely grateful for their hospitality, especially those who lived on the farm. Maggie bringing her some fresh clothes and offering her to use the bathroom to freshen up. It being a welcoming change. The bathroom seeming quite homie and comforting. She almost forgot about the world outside as she stripped off the dirty clothes. Leaving them in a pile on the floor before turning the water on to warm up. A soft sigh of relief escaping her lips as she stepped into the shower. Her lips stretching into a wide smile at the sensation of the warm water caressing her body. Washing away all the dirt and worries for now. Running her hands through her auburn hair to rid it of the tangles. Losing track of time as she pampered herself. Scrubbing her scalp and skin vigorously. Honestly feeling like a new woman when she stepped out. Putting a towel around herself as she stood in front of the mirror. Barely recognizing herself. The dark circles under her eyes seemed tattooed on. The newly acquired suntan having darkened her complexion. With a huff and shake of her head she dug through the cabinet,  finding a comb and attempting to manage her hair. If she'd know the world was going to end she'd have gotten it cut before. Wincing as some pulled out and fell into the sink. But she felt better. Like the water had washed away some emotions. As she dressed she suddenly felt alone again. Although she was surrounded by people now she felt alone. Especially as she slid the engagement ring back onto her finger. Missing Jason something fierce in that moment. But she pushed those thoughts and feelings aside as she exitted the bathroom. 

Glancing up and down the hallway before she went to the staircase and descended them. Hearing voices muttering somewhere close by. Her name being spoken several times. Furrowing her brow as she quietly walked around the corner to see Rick's standing in the sitting room with Hershel, Shane and Daryl.   
She assumed they were discussing her being able to stay there. As her footsteps rounded the corner their eyes moved to look at her. 

"Brooke. We were just talking about you. I'm more than happy to let you people stay here. But as soon as Sophia is found, you all are leaving. " Hershel spoke firmly his eyes darting to Rick as he said this. 

"/If/ or /when/ we leave, you're more than welcome to come with us. " Rick nodded slowly, the tension evident between him and Hershel. 

"Well thank you. I appreciate it and I'll do whatever you want me to to help out. " She nodded smiling lightly at them all. Feeling an odd sensation as she felt Shane's eyes on her. The men seeming satisfied with her answer. 

"Why don't you go find Lori and see if she needs any help. " Rick suggested which pretty much meant to go do that. 

"Alright.. " With a nod she turned around and left the comfortable house. Glancing around at the seemingly peaceful farm area. amazed and utterly thankful that she ran into these people. Who knows how much longer she would have been able to stay out there on her own. Spotting the woman with her son in the camp not too far from the house. Putting on a friendly smile as she made her way over to them. 

"Hey Rick said to come see if you needed any help? " She uttered softly looking around at the camp. 

"Oh yeah.. Could you help me with laundry? " Lori flashed a small smile at her then nudged Carl. "Sweetie why don't you go get your books and read some. " The boy reluctantly sighed and moved off to one of the tents. 

"I was a teacher. If you want to I could help keep him busy with some things. " She quickly offered knowing keeping a young child busy was hard enough let alone in the apocalypse. And by Lori's reaction it was a welcome offer.

"Oh my God yes that would be really helpful. And my husband will appreciate it too. " Lori smiled widely now, showing that her son meant the absolute world to her. 

"Well I'm more than happy to help. Just give me a holler if you need me. " She smiled, nodding before turning to go to her jeep. Knowing she had some clothes in need of washing. Glancing around seeing Shane coming towards the campsite with an odd expression on his features. One she couldn't quite place but knew something was up when he went over to Lori and began talking in a hushed tone with her. But she shrugged it off knowing it was none of her business. She was a guest for now and didn't need to stir the pot. Although gossip would be interesting. 

As she walked back to the bucket of water with her own clothes she caught the tail end of their conversation. 

"You /know/ that is my baby. " Shane's firm tone was evident as he hand his hands on his hips talking to Lori. Her eyes narrowing as she glanced back and around, spotting her before looking back at Shane. 

"We are /not/ having this conversation Shane. End of discussion. " With that Lori grabbed a basket of clothes and began walking off, Shane following with a disgruntled expression. 

"Well shit.. " She muttered to herself as she sat on a stump and dug out her dirty clothing from the backpack. Wondering what other dirty secrets were going on in this camp.


End file.
